Iowa
Iowa is a former agent of project freelancer and is wanted by Charon industries. Currently he is exploring the forerunner world of Memorium Early Life Iowa, or as he was then known, CLASSIFIED was born in 2470 on Luna, Earth's moon, about 24 years before the insurrection began. He was an exceptionally gifted child, with an IQ of 150, easily making him a prodigy. This, coupled with an interest in robotics and a love to read, instantly classified him as a "nerd" to the other kids. He was bullied a lot as a child, so much so that he taught himself martial arts to defend himself. Even so, he would never have been inspired to join the military if it hadn't been for the day when his city was held hostage, by a group of people who called themselves the Insurrection. During this event,the first spartan teams were deployed and took out most of the rebel fortification, but as they did the desperate rebels took a group of prisoners hostage, most notably among them Iowa's parents. In a failed negotiation, the rebels killed his parents and were gunned down by the UNSC forces. After this traumatic event, he was shuffled around into a multitude of foster homes until he was eighteen, when he finally joined the Marines Enlistment In boot camp, Iowa learned a multitude of thing, but the most important would be his incredible talent with ranged weapons. Due to this, once he completed training he was brought into a marine sniper squad aboard the UNSC Blackbird, where he participated in a number of battles against the newly discovered Covenant, most notably the battle of Memoriam were he participated in the forerunner A.I retrieval act. In fact, it was because of these missions that he earned the attention of project freelancer, who recruited him after the Battle of Memoriam. After this, he entered into the freelancer boot camp where he quickly distinguished himself as a tech expert and master marksmen. He passed the boot camp with flying colors and was augmented like the other freelancers. Unlike most of the others, he was given full choice over what his armor would be, as part of the directors experiment to see how other members would react to being assigned theirs while Iowa was given his own. The reason he left the agency was to him hacking into the mainframe on more then one occasion. He discovered what they were doing to the Alpha before anyone else, and left because of it. He proceeded with his day like nothing was wrong, before embarking on a mission and faking his death in an explosion. After his escape, he traveled to the outer colonies and settled their, quickly making a name for himself as a freelance bounty hunter. Word of this hunter soon reached Freelancer command, and they sent agent Maine to bring him in. This resulted in a showdown a showdown with Maine on a glassed world, with the battle ending with Maine slicing Iowa's arm off and a building exploding on Maine's head. Maine returned alive, with a few broken bones, as well as a sniper shot to the chest, while Iowa retreated with no arm. Both recovered however, with Iowa building a prosthetic arm to replace the lost one and Maine simply healing.. Equipment Iowa used to wear standard Mk V armor painted in black and blue. However, he currently wears a spec ops MJOLNIR variant known as ORACLE, which he stole from Charon industries, making him the most wanted man on their hit list. His personal CQC weapons include an array of throwing knives, a combat knife and a machete. His ranged ones include a D.M.R, Sniper rifle and a shotgun, as well as an MA5E special applications rifle. rifle. He is also equipped with an experimental A.I and piece of equipment. His A.I named Kitana, is a fragment of the Alpha, and is quite literally his reason, meaning that she was the first to be fragmented off of him. However, it also means she is constantly calm and level headed and ready for anything. His equipment was an something called a speed boost, a piece of technology that allows him to rapidly accelerate and manuver faster then any other human being. Due to this, it can only be run by an artificial intelligence, because they are the only beings capable of functioning at that speed . Personality Due to Iowa's upbringing in foster homes, he is an incredibly mistrustful person who would rather rely upon himself then anyone else. This made him a talented sniper, but also a primarily lone wolf type person, one who questions most superiors, resulting in him being court martialed multiple times. Despite this however, he is also incredibly cautious, meaning him and Kitana get along incredibly well. He is also an incredible fighter, one who is completely capable of taking on the most skilled freelancer agents and surviving, typically by fighting dirty. Vehicles Iowa currently has a frigate called the Blackbird, a slip space capable ship that has newly designed stealth technology. His primary ground vehicle witch was designed to counter the Ghost, is called the Cobra, due to its incredible speed. It has twin machine guns that are capable of tearing through shielded infantry, with two tracking rocket launchers built onto the sides to deal with aircraft and other ground vehicles. It also has something called the boost mode, witch as its name implies is designed to boost to incredible speed's, outpacing the fastest vehicles designed. Gallery S1.png Emblem.png|Iowa's personal emblem Valhalla.png